WeWantGabeBack
by vrskaandrea
Summary: This story is for the #WeWantGabeBack project. Feel free to visit our FB page, or PM me for info. The story depicts his return after his apparent demise at the end of season 13. Some Gabriel and some trickster bussiness wraped up in one. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's comment and disclamer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The story is a part of the #WeWantGabeBack project, following his demise in season 13. Please, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Back in the Apocalypse world, the war was still raging. Angels were constantly taking in humans.

Campsites were mostly destroyed, people scattered all around.

A woman was being chased by a demon. He finally caught her, punching her to the ground. But the woman was strong, kept fighting back.

They both threw some good punches, but eventually the demon overpowered her. As he was about to kill her, an angel blade rushes through him. He drops down.

The woman looked up to the man that saved her. He seemed human. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

She gets up and sizes him again. He looked familiar "Have we met?"

"No, don't think so."

She pulls out her hand to a handshake. "Ellen."

The man shakes her hand and nods "Gabe"

"Are you alone?" She asks.

"Yep. Lost my people along the way. You?"

"We split up when demons attacked. But I know where they are, if there is anybody left."

"Can I come with?" he asks. She looks at him with slight mistrust, but nods.

They walked silently for hours through woods, then finally reached the campsite next to an old mine.

A man rushes towards them "Ellen, you got away."

"Sure did, Mickey."

"God, nothing can keep you down."

Gabe flinched at the sound of God, but they didn't notice.

"Actually, this guy saved me."

Mickey looks at him frowning. "Haven't seen you before. Which group are you with?"

"Ough, I've been bouncing from one group to another."

"Why?"

"Got bored. Needed a change every once in a while."

Mickey goes and whispers something to Ellen and she replies "Don't be ridiculous. He is human. If he was an angel we would know. They all walk around with sticks up their ass."

"Me, an angel? Ha, that's funny." Gabe says.

"Ok, then you won't mind us testing you?" Mickey says.

"Not at all."

Mickey pulls out an angel blade, takes Gabe's hand and cuts him. Gabe bleed normally.

"See, I told you."

The sound of sirens interrupts them. A big ball of fire hits a few feet away from them. They all take cover.

"Damn, we just avoided the demons. Now the angels?" Ellen was pissed.

A few hunters come and back them up as they retreat inside the mine. A few angels land where they stood just a few minutes ago. One of them shouts "Find all humans. If you have to, kill them, but leave at least some for interrogation."

The hunters fought hard, some were even able to get off a few shoots of angel killing bullets, killing one angel and wounding one. But eventually the angels surrounded them. All the hunters were know on their knees, hands behind their head. One of the angels saw Ellen and pointed at her "This one. I want this one. Kill the rest."

Gabe didn't know what to do. Stand up against the angels and uncover who he really is? They are going to kill everyone there. He could just fly away. But something wouldn't let him. "Damn it." He lets out and gets up. The angels couldn't see who he really is. He turns to them and says.

"Ok, you guys have to leave now. Leave these people alone."

Another angel frowns at him, comes up to his face and places a hand on his head. A few seconds they stood like that, but nothing happened. The angel, still holding his hand on Gabe's head, looked at him confused.

"Yeah, that doesn't really work on an archangel." He says and stabs the angel with his archangel blade. Other angels come running towards him, but he takes them down with ease. Then, finally he turns to Ellen and the others.

"Well, I guess I'll have to bounce again."

"Wait! – Ellen shouts at Gabriel – I knew I recognized you. You are Gabriel, the archangel."

"Yes, that's me."

"But didn't you die?"

Gabriel sighs "Well the Gabriel you know did. I am from another world."

Ellen frowns. She remembered a fellow hunter Bobby mention the other world. "My friend Bobby mentioned the other world. He was meeting some hunters from there and we never heard from him again. "

"That's because he is in the other world. I am trying to go back, too."

"Trying?" Ellen asks.

"Yeah, I have all the ingredients to make a spell to open the rift, just need one more."

"What is it?"

"Archangel grace."

Ellen looks at him confused. "You are an archangel, can't you use yours?"

"Planned on it. As soon as it recharged. Until then I am stuck here."

Ellen takes a minute to process all of this. After she looks at Gabriel "Why did you save us?"

"I... I don't know. I guess I was always fond of you humans. And the delights of your world."

"Delights?"

Gabriel nods "Yeah, sex, candy, cute kittens, you know."

Ellen looks at him weirded out, then says "Why move from a group to another? If that is what you really did?"

"I did. As soon as they got a hint of my angel side... Well, you know. Nobody likes angels around here."

"What if you stayed with us?" she says, but as soon as she did Mickey interrupts "Are you crazy? We can't trust him. Besides, if the angels found out..."

"They won't. He did just save all of us. And he will do it again."

"I will?" Gabriel looks at her confused.

"Yes. When you are strong enough to open the rift, you will take us there too. Do we have a deal?"

Gabriel raises his eyebrows. He liked this woman. "Deal."

* * *

Later they were all around a campfire. Mickey approaches Gabriel but keeps his distance. He looks at the archangel feeling curious, but also a bit scared.

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer." Gabriel says with a smirk.

"How did you pass our angel test?" Mickey finally asks.

Gabriel smiles "Well, I was known as a trickster once. Speaking of – he says looking around at sad, hungry humans – I think it might be a right time for a feast."

He snaps his fingers and a table appears in front of everybody filled with cakes, pies, pancakes, cookies, lollypops and all sorts of different candy.

Ellen looks at Gabriel frowning. He says "What? Too much?"

Ellen and her group kept moving around, trying hard to avoid angels. One night she was sitting by a fire, looking at a picture. She seemed so sad and lonely. Gabriel approached her, looking at the picture.

"Your daughter?" he asks pointing at the picture of her and Jo before the apocalypse happened.

Ellen flinches not having heard him coming and looks away wiping a tear.

"Yes, she was."

"What happened?"

"The angels happened. They took her. Five years ago."

"Did you try to rescue her?"

"We did. But we never found her."

"Sorry to hear that."

Ellen nods.

He sits next to her and they sat there silently for a few minutes.

Then the sirens went on. "Ough, I am so getting tired of this." Gabriel says.

In the next twenty or so minutes the group ran and fought the angels, Gabriel helping out as much as he could. But this time there was just too many of them. Even Gabriel couldn't take them all out without draining his grace completely. As all the hunters were brought down on their knees, Gabriel looks at Ellen and shakes off his head. She knew what he meant. He couldn't do anything.

One of the angels approaches the leader. "Vergil, we believe this is the group that has eluded us for weeks."

Vergil nods, puts his head down and starts whispering something. Gabriel could hear him, he was using angel radio.

"We finally found them."

"Have you found out who has been killing our angels?" the voice on the other side says.

"No, not yet."

"I'll be right there."

Then a sound of wings flapping is heard. Gabriel turns to see who it was, but is left shocked when he realizes it was Naomi. And the worst part was, she was possessing Jo. He turns to Ellen, but her face was covered in shock. Only a single tear goes down her face.

"Alright. Would anybody like to tell me how you managed to kill so many of my angels?" Naomi asks, not having seen Gabriel.

Everybody was silent.

She shakes her head "Ough, you humans. Such a stubborn species. Well, I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

"That's the only way you know how to do business." Gabriel says standing up.

Naomi looks at him, frowning. "And just who might you be?"

"Don't you recognize me? Here, let me help you." He snaps his fingers and a lollypop appears in her hands.

She smirks at the lollypop and then looks at him. "Loki. How did you survive this long? I thought the humans would have killed you by now."

"I am after all, a trickster. Best one in the business."

"Well, your days of childish diddles are over. Take them all to the main prison camp. We'll sort out later who to kill and who to keep."

* * *

Inside the prison camp all prisoners were kept in separate cells. Gabriel and Ellen wound up next to each other. Gabriel had additional binds on his hand meant to prevent a trickster from using his powers.

"Ellen? You there?"

"Yes, I am here."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You couldn't have fought them all."

"No, I'm sorry about Jo."

...

"Ellen?"

"I'm still here."

"Look, at least now you know what happened. At least now you know she is still alive."

"What good is that when she is possessed by one of Michael's top angels."

"We'll find a way to set her free."

"I might now a way." A voice came out of the cell next to Gabriel's.

"Who are you?" Gabriel asks.

"I am the prophet of the Lord." Kevin replies.


	2. Chapter 2

"You son of a bitch!" Ellen screams from her cell. "You know what kind of pain and misery you've caused us?!"

"Woo, Ellen, calm down." Gabriel says "Screaming at him won't do you any good. It's not as if you could reach him."

"When I get my hands on you..." she says but Kevin interrupts "You think I like this? You think I wanted this? They've killed my mother. Being a prophet took everything away from me!"

"You didn't have to help them."

"I had to. They tortured me, killed me over and over. Do you have any idea what it is like to get a taste of heaven for a second and then being yanked back to all this? And then Michael promiced to take me to the paradise world. He lied."

"Why did they keep bringing you back?" Gabriel asks

"I guess they couldn't let another prophet come to be. Not a one they couldn't control. But I am done. I don't care anymore. So if you have a way out of here, I want to help. Especially if it means sticking it up to that bitch Naomi."

Gabriel smirked "Kid, if you can send that bitch back to Heaven, I'll take you to Paradise world myself."

"Ok, I'm in." Kevin says.

"Ok, now tell me how can you eject Naomi?"

"There is a sigil for almost anything. Just have to get her in a room, distract her while I draw it and blast her away."

Gabriel frowns "Quick question. Does it work on an archangel?"

"No, only on angels. It may affect an archangel a bit, but nothing significant. Why?"

"Ough, just asking."

"So, when are we doing this? Got a plan to escape this place?"

"Now sounds good." Gabriel says standing up. He rips the Loki bonds of his hands and with a snap of his fingers opens his doors. He takes a walk around the cell block, looking at people inside.

"All right everybody, we are going to do this slowly and quietly, ok?"

He snaps his fingers again and the doors open. People start rushing out.

"C'mon! Really? I said slowly and quietly." He says frowning.

Ellen and a few people stay behind. Gabriel turns to Kevin's cell. It is unlocked and opened, but Kevin doesn't move. Instead he just stared at Gabriel.

"What are you?"

Gabriel thought about telling him the truth, but felt the kid would back down.

"Loki, the god of mischief." He says smiling.

"So, why help us?"

"Need to go back to my world, the paradise world. And you kid are gonna help."

Kevin was unsure about this, but nodded anyway. He left his cell and joined them.

"Ok, now what?"

Gabriel and the others slowly exited the cell block. There was no angel in sight. Ellen explains "They must have gone after the others. Really wish they have listened to you. They are all going to get themselves killed."

"At least they gave us cover." Gabriel replies. "Let's go find Naomi."

They walk around the compound, looking for her. In the main yard angels collected the runaway humans. She walks in front of them, waiting for them to bring as many humans as they could. Gabriel and the others get there and take cover behind a shed.

When enough humans were brought down, she orders the angels to go look for more and turns to others. "Alright, you are going to tell me who let you out."

Gabriel looks at Kevin and whispers "Can you do it here?"

"Yes, but it has to be out there, in front of the shed. If I go out there, they will spot me. We need a distraction."

"I got that part. You just make sure you blast every angel back to heaven." He says.

Naomi was getting impatient. "Nobody wants to speak up? I guess I'll have to..."

"I'll speak up!" Gabriel says coming out behind the shed. He walks over to the humans making sure he has the angels attention so that Kevin can come out and do his thing.

"It was me." Gabriel continues smiling.

"Loki? How?" Naomi frowns " We bonded you."

"Can't trick a trickster. Now, I want you to release these humans."

"And why would we do that? You can't hurt us. You have no leverage."

"Ough, but I do. I can tell you this you have a rouge archangel here. And I know who and where he is."

"What archangel?" Naomi frowns

"First you have to let them go."

"No, I don't have to do anything. What I will do is destroy you if you don't tell me."

Gabriel smiles at her seeing Kevin nodding signalling him he has finished. Then he whispers to her "No, you won't." nodding back to Kevin.

Kevin activates the sigil making all the angels leave their vessels and going up into heaven. All but one. Naomi still stood there looking around at what was happening. She turns back to Gabriel smiling. "Well, that didn't work out completely for you. Now you are going to die." She rushes at him, stabbing him in the chest with her angel blade. His face covers in pain for a second, but smiles back at her and then vanishes.

"Damn tricksters!" she shouts infuriated.

"Go back to Heaven now, or I will kill you." Gabriel's voice is heard all around, but she can't tell where it was coming from. She was weak from the sigil, she couldn't concentrate.

"You won't! For some reason you care about these humans. You sent all the angels to Heaven instead of killing them. Why?"

"Food, why else? We demy-gods have to eat, you know."

"No, there is something else. Something more." She says.

"Does it matter? Last chance, leave!"

"I can't. I can't fly." She says getting on her knees. Kevin was still holding the sigil.

"Leave the vessel, Naomi."

She was struggling to maintain control, but could fell slowly slipping. Eventually she gave in and left the vessel. Jo falls to the gound. Ellen runs to her daughter "Jo! Jo, honey, are you there? Are you ok?"

Jo slowly opens her eyes "Mom? Is that you?"

"It's me honey. I'm right here."

Gabriel approaches and touches her forehead. He nods to Ellen "Naomi's gone. It will take some time, but Jo will be ok."

Kevin runs to them "We should get out of here."

Gabriel nods. "Right, let's go."

* * *

After a while they all reached the campsite. A few people that the angels didn't catch the first time welcomed back their friends and family. Kevin smiles seeing them all together, but a few frown at him. They knew who he was, and what he has done in the past. Gabriel declares "This kid saved us all today. And he is about to do it again."

Kevin looks at him confused "I am?"

"Sure, kid. You are going to help me open the rift."

"But we need the archangel grace for it."

"And we got it" he says taking a small vial out of his pocket.

"But that's empty." Kevin says frowning.

"Won't be soon enough." He says opening his throat with an angel blade, collecting his grace, and healing himself.

"Will this do?" he asks Kevin who stood there in shock and fear.

Kevin slowly starts backing away from him "You... Who... You are not Loki."

"No, I'm Gabriel."

"But all that you said..."

"I meant it. I am from that world. Not an asshole like the angels around here, you saw that. I just want to go back to my world. And bring a few people there too." He shows pointing at others.

Kevin didn't believe him. He was too scared he might fall into the angels hands again, them making him do things. Ellen comes over and sort of comforts Kevin "Look, kid, if it wasn't for Gabriel, we would all be dead or worse. You would still be stuck there."

She grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him "If it wasn't for Gabriel, I would have killed you back there, you hear me!"

Kevin nods. "We still need other ingredients."

"Right here." Gabriel says pulling out a bag from underneath a rock.

"Now, let's go home."

* * *

Back at the bunker Cass and Jack greet Mary and Bobby who just came back from a hunt.

"Pesky ghosts." Bobby frowns

"It wasn't that bad, Bobby, we..." Mary started to explain what happened, but suddenly went pale. Cass, Jack and Bobby look at the direction she was looking at. A rift was being opened.

First ones to go through were Ellen and Jo. Bobby stood there, shocked. "Ellen? Jo? I don't believe it."

"You better believe it. "she replies, making everybody relax a bit.

Slowly one at the time people came out.

"How?" Bobby asks.

The answer walked through the rift – Kevin. Mary and Jack frown at him.

"You? You tried to kill us!" Jack tried to rush at him, but a hand stops him. He looked up at the man who was holding him "Gabriel?"

Gabriel just smiled at him.

"I better call the boys." Mary says.

"Don't bother – Gabriel says – I'll go find them." he says and vanishes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean entered their hotel room.

"Well, taking down that witch was easy. I mean who advertises himself like that. It's like putting a big neon sign on your head saying witch here, come and kill me." Dean says tossing his bag on his bed.

Sam sets his bag next to the table "I just don't get why making other people's wishes come true and then killing them?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders. "Who cares? Another one bites the dust." He says trying to make a joke, but Sam wasn't impressed. He rolls his eyes and opens the fridge. "We're out of beer. I'll go get some. You want anything?"

"Pie!"

"Why did I even ask?"

He goes out of the motel room. He was about to cross the street to go into the store, but he had a strange feeling, feeling he was being watched. He looks around and after making sure there is no one there he goes into the store.

The store was empty. Only one there was a kid chewing his gum loud and listening to even loader music on his head phones.

Sam picks up a basket and goes to the fridge. He pulls out a six pack, takes some chips and some protein bars and goes to the register. He wanted to ask the kid for the pie in the display case behind him, but he couldn't get his attention. He tried for five minutes calling him and waving his hand in front of him, and he was getting annoyed. Finally the kid sees him. He gets up and sums up the contents of the basket.

"That would be 7,89." He says still not taking off his headphones.

"Can I have the pie too, please?" Sam asks but the kid couldn't hear him. Sam tries to point to the pie, but the kids eyes were somewhere far from here. Sam got really pissed. He grabs the kid's headphones and pulls them out, shouting at him.

"Listen, kid... – and then starts singing -

... _What you want, baby, I got it__  
__What you need, do you know I got it?  
All I'm askin' is for a little respect when you get home  
_

_I'm about to give you all of my money  
And all I'm askin' in return, honey  
Is to give me my propers when you get home_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T, take care, TCB, oh_." (Aretha Franklin - Respect)

Finally he was able to stop singing by putting his hand on his mouth. _What the hell?_

The kid stared at him confused. Sam quickly dropped some money on the counter, took the beer and ran out. He runs back into the motel room, still holding his hand on his mouth. Dean takes the bag out of his hands, not noticing what he is doing and opens it.

"You forgot the pie? Again?"

Sam slowly removes his hand. The singing has stopped. Worried he might start up again, he tried to explain to Dean what happened. He pointed at his mouth, but Dean wasn't looking at him. He takes a piece of paper and writes something down and hands it to Dean. Dean takes the paper, frowns and looks at Sam "You are under a spell? What kind? Who put you under?"

"The witch, who else?...

..._I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do  
HE TOLD ME:  
Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Aah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang_" (The witch doctor – Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Aah)

Sam put the hand back on his mouth. Dean first looks at him with _WTF_ face, but then bursts out laughing. He laughed for good ten minutes, holding his stomach, and then finally toned down. He comes to Sam, puts a hand to his shoulder and says with a smile "Finally something funny happened to you."

Then he felt a little jolt in his hand and he quickly backs his hand away.

"What's going on?...

..._And I say, hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah__  
__I said hey, what's going on?_

_And I say, hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah  
I said hey, what's going on?_" (4 Non Blondes – What's up)

Dean too shuts his mouth with his hand. He turns to Sam and sees him barely holding in a laugh. He frowns at him and then points at his hand and Sam's shoulder. Sam understood and nodded. Dean takes another paper and writes "Spell is transferred by a touch." Sam nods and writes on it "Call Rowena?" Dean nods and takes out his phone. He puts the call on speaker, and just before Rowena is about to answer he remembers he can't tell her anything without singing. But it was too late.

"Hello?" she answers the call. Dean was trying to think what to do, what to say.

"Hello?"

"Ok, I'm hanging up now..."

"Wait, help!...

... _(Help!) I need somebody__  
__(Help!) Not just anybody__  
__(Help!) You know I need someone__  
__(Help!)_

_When I was younger so much younger than today__  
__I never needed anybody's help in any way  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors_

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being 'round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me? _" (Beatles - Help )

"Seriously, Dean? Did you just drunk dial me?" She says and hangs up.

He frowns at the phone, picks it up and texts Rowena "Me and Sam are under a spell. Can't stop singing."

Seconds later the phone starts ringing. He picks up.

"Dean? – Rowena says – are you serious?"

Dean rolls his eyes and sighs. He starts

"_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me _– and Sam continues -  
_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_  
_Spare him his life from this monstrosity._" (Queen – Bohemian Rhapsody)

"Ough, boy. This is some big time spell work. I suppose you killed the witch and there is no hex bag?"

Sam pushes a number on the phone sending a tone.

"Ok, well, I am going to need some time to figure this out. Hang thigh boys."

Cass stood next to Rowena as she hangs up.

"What is it?"

"Some really big powerful spell. I have never heard anything like this. Well, at least it's always something interesting with these boys. Hey, where are you going?"

Cass was at the door. "I am going to find them."

* * *

Sam and Dean were stranded in their motel room. Sam was on his laptop as usual, trying to find something that would break the curse. Dean was chilling on the bed watching TV. Hours passed by and still no word from Rowena. Dean decided to text her.

"Any luck on the reversal spell?"

"Not yet. Still working on it. But I wouldn't get my hopes up, this is not just a curse." She replied

"What do you mean?" he texted back

"I have heard about full singing or full dancing curses that make you sing or dance to death, a nonstop curse. But this one is different. You have a bit of a control over your singing."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"No, it means that is not any of the curses I have ever seen or heard about. I am trying to find anything on this, but I am running out of places to look."

Dean got really mad and tossed his phone on the other side of the room. Sam looked at him. In his usual way Dean says "Son of a bitch – and continues singing –

_...Give me a drink,_

_One more night, this can't be me,_

_Son of a bitch, if I can't get clean._

_I'm gonna drink my life away..." _(Nathaniel Rateliff & The Night Sweats – S.O.B.)

Sam couldn't stop laughing. He writes something on a piece of paper and pulls it up "R'n'B, really? But I suits you."

Dean frowns at him and picks up his jacket. Sam quickly writes something "Where U going?" Dean points at the empty bottles of beer around and signals with his hands he needs more.

Sam was a bit worried about him. Dean had a drinking problem and he just wouldn't face it. Sam slips out "Dean... – and continues into another song –

_You better think  
Think about what you're trying to do to me  
Yeah, think  
Let your mind go, let yourself be free_

_You need me  
And I need you  
Without each other  
There ain't nothing neither can do" _(Aretha Franklin - Think)

Now it was Dean's turn to laugh. He laughed so hard he forgot about the curse and said "Ough, Sam, you must have been a fat black lady in your past life."

But he didn't break into song. Sam noticed this looking at him and frowning and then wrote down "You didn't sing just now."

Dean finally stops laughing and reads it. He smiles "Must be wearing off. This is great news. Finally some freedom –

_All we have to do now  
Is take these lies and make them true somehow  
All we have to see  
Is that I don't belong to you  
And you don't belong to me  
Freedom  
I won't let you down, freedom  
I will not give you up, freedom  
Gotta have some faith in the sound  
You got to give what you take  
It's the one good thing that I've got, freedom  
I won't let you down, freedom  
So please don't give me up, freedom  
Cause I would really, really love to stick around" _(George Michael - Freedom)

Dean stomps his feet and knocks over a chair in furry. But Sam wasn't laughing this time. Something was definitely off about this curse. Then there was a knock on the door. Dean looks through the peep hole and opens the door. It was Cass.

"I heard about what happened. I got here as soon as I could." Cass said looking around the room. There was something strange. A strange feeling, Cass couldn't make out what it was. He ignores it and goes to set his hand on Dean's shoulder, for comfort. But Dean shouts

"STOP! _Hammer time... Can't touch this_...

_My, my, my my music hits me so hard__  
__Makes me say, "Oh my Lord"  
Thank you for blessin' me__  
__With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet  
It feels good, when you know you're down  
A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch_" (MC Hammer – U can't touch this)

Sam was laughing again, Dean was pissed and Cass just stood there confused. But he backed away his hand. Sam writes down "Anything new in the bunker?"

Cass turns to him and reads the paper. He replies "Ough, yes... – and continues reciting -

... _Oh Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz  
My friends all drive Porsches, I must make amends  
Worked hard all my lifetime, no help from my friends  
So Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz" _(Janis Joplin – Mercedes Benz)


	4. Chapter 4

Dean puts a hand on his head and shakes it. Sam couldn't help but smile a bit. But then he had a though and wrote it down. He showed it to Dean "Cass didn't touch you." Dean frowns and nods _What the hell is happening? What kind of a curse is this? _he thought. He turns to Cass, but Cass just walked by him and sat on a chair, staring in front of him.

Dean takes his phone out again.

"Rowena, anything?"

"Can't find anything. Sorry boys."

Dean frowns and shows the text to Sam. Sam sighs. He writes down "have you ever seen anything like this?" and shows Cass. But Cass didn't look at it. He kept staring in front of him. Dean goes over and shakes him, making Cass start reciting again

"_God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you__  
__Put it in the soul of everyone  
Do you know what you want? You don't know for sure  
You don't feel right, you can't find a cure  
And you're getting less than what you're looking for_

_You don't have money or a fancy car  
And you're tired of wishing on a falling star  
You got to put your faith in a loud guitar_

_God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you  
Gave rock and roll to everyone (oh yeah)  
God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you  
Put it in the soul of everyone_

_"Now listen"  
If you want to be a singer, or play guitar  
Man, you got to sweat or you won't get far_

_Because it's never too late to work nine-to-five  
_

_You can take a stand, or you can compromise  
You can work real hard or just fantasize  
But you don't start living until you realize -I got to tell ya!_

_God gave rock and roll to you (to everyone he gave the song to be sung)  
Gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to everyone  
God gave rock and roll to you (to everyone he gave the song to be sung)  
Gave rock and roll to you, saved rock and roll for everyone  
Saved rock and roll._" (Kiss - God gave R'n'R to You)

Sam and Dean look at him cofused. They had a same though _Why did he sing the whole thing? And why does he keep singing about God?_

Dean kept shaking Cass and Sam waved a paper at his face saying "U ok?" but Cass didn't move or look away. Sam goes back to the table, takes a pen and writes "The spell must be affecting him differently." Dean nods _Cuz he's an angel_ he thought.

Now Dean writes down "Now what?" Sam just shrugged his shoulders. A knock on the door startled them both. Dean frowns when he sees Rowena.

She smirks at them saying "I just had to see for myself." But when she enters the room, her face turns serious and she starts looking around. Something felt off.

She focuses on the boys again and asks " Is there a cursed object in here?" making them both frown at her in confusion.

When Sam writes down "no" and shows her, she starts looking around the room again.

Dean was getting pissed again and mutters "What are you looking for?"

It was Rowena's turn to frown "You didn't sing just now?" she asks.

Dean shrugs his shoulders "It is weird cuz sometimes I speak normally and sometimes I break into song...

_Baby, don't go breaking my heart, breaking my heart  
Baby, don't go breaking my heart, breaking my heart  
'Cause it's the only one I got  
'Cause it's the only one I got " _(Backstreet boys – Don't go breaking my heart)

Rowena laughs in amusement, when her focus is pulled to a paper on the floor, she picks it up and reads it "Cass didn't touch U. What does this mean?"

Sam writes "Cass started singing on his own." Rowena frowns. Something was way way off. She goes over to Cass and tries to make him move, react, anything, but he just kept sitting and staring.

"What songs did he sing?"

Sam writes

"I Mercedes Benz – Janis Joplin

II God gave R'n'R to you – Kiss"

Rowena replies after reading "He was trying to tell you something. But I..."

She starts walking around the room again looking all around. Sam waves at her, showing her he and Dean are confused.

Rowena feels power collecting on the other side of the room. Just as she hears a way to quiet fingers snap, she chants out "Aperire!"

. On the other side of the room someone starts singing

"_Oops, I did it again  
I played with your heart__  
__Got lost in the game  
Oh, baby, baby  
Oops, you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent_

_You see, my problem is this, I'm dreaming away_

_Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways?" _(Britney Spears – Oops!...I did it again)

Right about where the voice sang the part "I'm sent from above, I'm not that innocent" Gabriel appears, smirking at them.

"Gabriel!? You are alive? And here?" Dean asks. Gabriel shrugs his shoulders.

"But why? Why mess with us like that? I thought you were done with tricks. "

"Well, I had to get some payback for leaving me stranded there. And it was just too easy."

"Would you fix him?!" Dean shouts at Gabriel pointing at Cass. Gabriel snaps his fingers and Cass gets up. "That was complete unnecessary." He says.

"But it was. You were gonna tell on me." He replies.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Cass were in the car, on their way back to the bunker.

"So Gabriel came back?" Sam asks.

"Yes. He somehow opened the rift. He brought back people too." Cass replies. Sam nods _He did good_ he thought.

"Anybody we know?" Dean asks

"Well, yes. Ellen and Jo. And Kevin too."

Dean hits the brakes and the car comes to a stop. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what. He blamed himself for their death. And now he blames himself for not finding them in that world and bringing them back.


End file.
